The Choice
by Vixen12089
Summary: Kagome is forced into making a choice, but will that choice be for good or ill? Kouga forces a blood bond on Kagome that will eventually turn her into a wolf demon and force her to mate with him unless, of course, she mates with some one else...But who? F
1. Blood Bond

Disclaimer: I really hate it, but I don't own Inu-yasha. He belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.** :Cry:** I hope you enjoy the chapter.

"Quotes" talking _'Single Quotes/Italics' _ thoughts **_'Italics/Bold'_** Inu-yasha's youkai side (Not sure how far I'm going to go with this part of the story. Probably not very far.) XXXXXX Scene Change

Attention: To all my loyal readers, this is a revised edition and I changed a couple of minor things. Mostly just slight details, spelling mistakes, and grammar mistakes. I hope you enjoy.

**The Choice**

**Chapter One**

"Kouga, we thought that you were going to wait until she came to you. If you do what you're planning, then she isn't going to have a choice of whether or not she wants to come. She would hate you for it and I doubt she would give you any pups. Women are finicky that way. You know that from your sister. Come on, Kouga. If you do it you would be making a big mistake and ..." Kouga lashes out at Ginta. "You were saying? I'm doing it. I can't stand to see my mate falling for mutt-face. Every time I see them together for any reason...it makes me sick. I can't stand seeing dog-turd and my mate together anymore. At least if I do this she won't have a choice on who she has to obey anymore. I'll be back. I have to be quiet and I can't have anyone besides me there when I do it, besides Kagome that is."

Kouga takes off in a whirlwind, leaving the rest of his pack at the den. Ginta shakes his head, a worried expression on his face. _'I hope you know what you're doing, Kouga. I've never doubted your decisions before, but I can't shake the feeling that you're not making the right choice.'_ He walks farther back in the den and rejoins the others in order to tell them what their leader's decision was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Inu-yasha, SIT BOY! Were stopping here. I know you were hurt. We're all tired and I need to treat your wounds." Inu-yasha scowls when the spell finally lets him move. He opens his hoari so that Kagome can reach his side and scowls some more. The others just roll their eyes and start setting up camp. Shippo watches the scowling hanyou and his Okasan for a few seconds longer before he shakes his head and goes to help Sango, Kirara, and Miroku set up camp and start a fire.

"Why do you always have to put up such a fuss when I try to treat your wounds, Inu-yasha? I don't like you being hurt." Inu-yasha looks at Kagome out of the corner of his eye for a second before he quickly turns his head so that it is facing forward again. "Feh. You shouldn't care. They don't need to be treated. It's just your incessant whining about them that makes me let you touch them. I can't stand your whining; it hurts my ears." As soon as Kagome finishes, Inu-yasha stands up, slips his hoari back on, and jumps into a tree. _'Hmm, Inu-yasha. Don't you care for me at all? I thought that maybe, after all this time, you would love me, or at least trust me a little, but you can't. You've been hurt and refuse to get close to the fire again, even to warm yourself.'_ She shakes her head lightly, grabs her backpack and heads towards a small pond. "I'm going to bathe, guys. Sango, would you like to come?" "Thank you anyways, Kagome, but I'm just going to go to sleep. You know how much I need it." Kagome nods her head, smiles softly, and continues towards the pond.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_'Oh, good. She's alone. Now I can give her some of my blood, and then wait until she changes into a wolf-youkai.'_ He grins and watches as 'his mate' bathes. She finishes and starts to get her clothes on. He throws a small ball of powder and watches as she collapses. He grins at this, runs over to her, and makes sure that she wasn't hurt when she fell from the sleep powder. He adjusts the mask on his face and looks down on her. _'Oy, my Kagome. You're finally going to be my mate.'_ He uses his fangs and bites down on his arm so that it bleeds and opens her mouth. He lets his blood drip into her mouth and makes her swallow by holding her nose. She starts to wake up as he's licking his arm and he panics a bit before grinning and running off before she wakes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What in the world happened, Kagome?" Inu-yasha jumps down from the tree he was in and lands in front of Kagome. "What took you so long wench?" He sniffs the air lightly and looks pissed off. "And why the fuck do you smell like wolf!" Kagome looks very confused at this last part, but forgets about it and sits down. "I don't really know. I went to get dressed when I got out of the water, but I don't know what happened after that. I just remember waking up on the ground with a weird taste in my mouth." She goes to rub a scrape on her arm, but looks confused when she realizes that it's healing.

Nobody notices this besides Inu-yasha, but he quickly realizes what must have happened. _'Shit! I'm going to fuckin kill Kouga. Damnit!'_ Everybody looks up at Inu-yasha's growl. "What's wrong, Inu-yasha?" Everybody looks a bit confused at his _very_ pissed off expression. "I'm going to kill that fuckin mutt face." **_'My MATE! Fuckin WOLF! She's MINE! No forced blood bond is going to change THAT! MINE!' _**"Who Inu-yasha?" Kagome has a warning tone in her voice and Inu-yasha's eyes start flashing slightly. "You know damn well who. He's trying to take you. He forced a blood bond on you. I'll be back in a couple of days. I have a fuckin mutt to kill." His eyes flash red some more and his claws get a little longer as he starts to take off. "SIT BOY!" He snarls and goes crashing into the ground. It doesn't phase him much though as he jumps up again and tries to run off. "SIT, SIT, SIT! You can't kill Kouga, Inu-yasha! I don't even know what a blood bond is!" He growls and tries to get up and run off again, but Kagome quickly puts a stop to this. "SIT! SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!"

Inu-yasha's ears flatten against his head as he listens to Kagome rant and slowly sit up. He winces at the pain in his back and growls. '_**MINE! Angry mate, not good, but what is she fricken mad about? **She can't actually want to mate with that fricken wolf, can she? **NO! SHE'S MINE! MY MATE, NOT HIS!'**_ He gets up, growls and starts to run off again, but the warning glint in Kagome's eyes stops him and he whimpers quietly. "Now, since you've finally calmed down, Inu-yasha, 'mind explaining what a blood bond is and why you're so pissed off?" He growls, but doesn't explain. "I'll explain, Kagome." The voice coming out of no where startles everyone for a moment, but then they realize that it's just Myoga.

Kagome glares at her stubborn hanyou before turning slightly so that she can listen to Myoga's explanation. "I can understand why my Lord Inu-yasha is so mad. A blood bond means that Kouga made you drink some of his blood and that you'll slowly turn into a wolf-youkai, and since he's the leader of the wolf-youkai...Well, I believe you get the idea Lady Kagome. You'd fall under his control and your choice in the matter of whether or not to obey him would be taken from you. He could order you to be his mate and you would have to do obey him. The blood bond would be in effect until he's dead, another, stronger, youkai forms a blood bond with you, willingly, or you mate with someone else who has a very strong will.

"Inu-yasha obviously was going to evoke the first choice. He was going to kill Kouga, but that wouldn't have reversed whatever changes had already happened before he was able to. Also, that would have brought the whole wolf clan down on m'lord's head. The only options you really have left is to form a different blood bond with someone who is stronger then Kouga, a willing one, or to mate with a very willful person. You have a choice to make, Lady Kagome. One that I doubt I would appreciate at your young age. Either turn into a wolf-youkai, turn into a different type of youkai, or mate. I don't relish being in your position right now, Kagome. Youkai don't normally make blood bonds with humans because most of the time they don't have the will to handle it. Now, I believe that it is time for me to go." Myoga nods to Kagome and runs off before anyone can stop him and before any trouble can ensue.

A few moments after Myoga has left, Kagome asks Inu-yasha a question that isn't like her at all. "Inu-yasha, do you think you can you take me to Kouga's den? I have someone to kill and it really can't wait..." Kagome's eyes are a little bit red as she gets some of her stuff together. She picks up her backpack and turns towards Inu-yasha. She looks even more pissed off then he does. All of a sudden, Sango grabs Kagome and Miroku grabs Inu-yasha. "Get the fuck off me! I wasn't going to take her! She's too much of a weakling!"

Miroku sighs, lets go of Inu-yasha, and decides to go help Sango with Kagome, a very different Kagome then the one all of them knew and cared for. Miroku decides that he doesn't want an early death, though, when he notices the dangerous glint in Inu-yasha's eyes. Inu-yasha jumps over to where Sango is struggling with Kagome and nudges her out of the way. He grabs Kagome and plops down on the ground. She doesn't stop struggling though, and he bites her lightly on the shoulder. She surprises everyone, including herself, but not including Inu-yasha, by whimpering and stopping her struggling.

Inu-yasha puts his mouth close to Kagome's ear and says what he wants to tell her just loud enough for her to hear. "Stop struggling; you aren't going to kill Kouga. You're too weak, so just stop. What happened before when you wouldn't let me go kill him, huh? You were standing in his defense before you even knew what he had done, but now that you do know, you want to kill him. Just stop, my Kagome. Killing Kouga wouldn't help anyways. Calm down already. Wanting to kill someone isn't like you. Breaking my back with sits, that is you, but not wanting to kill Kouga for wanting you as his mate." He growls lightly at this last part, but she has already calmed down and quickly falls asleep in his arms as they sit by the fire.

He blushes slightly when he realizes this, but decides to let her sleep. He picks her up lightly and tries to put her down on her sleeping bag, but can't because she is gripping his hoari in her sleep. He blushes a brighter red, walks over to the edge of the fire, sits back down, and growls at anyone who comes close. _**'MY MATE! She's ours, you IDIOT! Form a blood bond between you that will override that other weak one. She's already starting to get some of the outside features of a wolf. You can hear that stupid tail forming under her skin. Bond her to us, we have the rite! She's OURS! Do it already. We had an intent claim on her and Kouga chose to try and override it!** She would hate me for it. Besides, just because I had an intent claim on her doesn't mean that she would want to be my mate. She looks so innocent sleeping in my lap. I couldn't blood bond with her, it would be like taking some of her innocence._

_'**You IDIOT! Behaviors are the first things to change, you saw that when you bit her lightly on her shoulder in order to show your annoyance. Do you really think that she would hold onto you in her sleep, or even have fallen asleep in the first place, if she didn't want to be your mate? It doesn't matter anyways. You're already her mate. You just need to claim her, Idiot. Blood bond with her already. It would be a weak bond, but it should easily over come a wolf's!'**_ Inu-yasha looks at Kagome, a Kagome with her hand wrapped in his hoari and decides to do it, despite his reservations contrary to it.

He uses one of his claws and slits open his arm. Blood starts dripping from it and he opens Kagome's mouth so that it lands inside. He holds her nose and she swallows as he licks the remaining blood from his arm and it heals. _'Oy, Kagome, I hope I'm doing the right thing and that you aren't too mad at me. I love you too much to have you really mad at me for too long.'_ He watches her sleep for a while longer before dozing off himself, something he never does.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome wakes up in Inu-yasha's arms and blushes as she remembers what had happened the night before. She wags her tail and her ears twitch as she realizes that Inu-yasha is still asleep._ 'Wait, ears, a tail?'_ She looks confused and reaches one hand up to the top of her head and the other down to the end of her spine. Her eyes open wide and she yanks on the appendages that hadn't been there the night before. "Eeep! What the fuck!" Inu-yasha's ears flatten against his head and he startles awake, as does everyone else. Inu-yasha notices the ears, blushes bright red, and refuses to look Kagome in the face.

"We're going back to the village, now. Let's go." Kagome looks pissed off and stomps off. "You're almost as bad as Kouga, Inu-yasha. Why didn't you think to ask her? She wouldn't have been as mad and it definitely would have been a stronger bond. Now, the two different kinds of youkai blood that are in her are going to be battling for control and it's going to make her even madder at you. You're an idiot, Inu-yasha." Inu-yasha watches as Sango stomps away from him after Kagome.


	2. Kagome is trying to kill kouga?

Disclaimer: I really hate it, but I don't own Inu-yasha. He belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.** :Cry:** I hope all of you like the chapter.

"Quotes" talking _'Single Quotes/Italics' _ thoughts **_Italics/Bold_** Inu-yasha's youkai side (Not sure how far I'm going to go with this part of the story. Probably not very far.) XXXXXX Scene Change

Attention: To all my loyal readers, this is a revised edition and I changed a couple of minor things. Mostly just slight details, spelling mistakes, and grammar mistakes. I hope you enjoy.

**The Choice**

**Chapter Two**

"I am sorry, Lady Kagome, but you don't have much of a choice in this situation. The bond is irreversible. You will have to mate. A human man, unless he has a very strong will, is a bit out of the question. You will have to choose a youkai mate, my child. Do you know who you are going to choose if you don't want Inu-yasha or the wolf prince Kouga?" Kagome starts crying. "No, Lady Kaede. I love Inu-yasha, if he won't accept me, then I don't know what I'm going to do. I doubt that he wants me as a mate, for all that he did a blood bond too. He was just mad at Kouga. He still loves Kikyo and would never be able to love me. I don't want to mate with Kouga, so I guess that I'll have to go home and find someone to marry as quickly as I can. I really don't want to, though. I love it here and if I married someone in my time, I doubt that I would ever be able to come back." She sobs some more and Kaede holds her as she lets out all of her emotions.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile on the roof of the hut...Inu-yasha seems dumbstruck at the confession that he had overheard. _'Kagome loves me?** Told you so. Now are you going to go claim her, or not? You better, otherwise I'll get very pissed off and do it myself.** Fine, but when? I have to stop her from going home and mating with someone from her time. I would never see her again and it doesn't help that she thinks that I still love Kikyo.** Fine then, I'll do it, since you don't have the guts. **No, you'll hurt her.'_His protests are useless though as he transforms and his youkai side takes over. **_'I won't hurt her, you can calm yourself on that. She's our mate, I won't hurt her.' _**Inu-yasha wants to take comfort in this statement, but it sounds as if his youkai side is trying to convince himself more then Inu-yasha.

A transformed Inu-yasha jumps off the roof and pulls back the covering on the door of the hut. It's too dark inside and nobody can tell that Inu-yasha has transformed. "Come, Kagome. We have something to talk about." She looks confused, but follows Inu-yasha into the forest, never getting an inkling that he isn't himself even though he has Tetsusaiga at his side.

They walk farther into the forest in silence until Kagome finally breaks the ice. "What is it that you wanted to talk to me about, Inu-yasha?" He doesn't answer her and she starts to get a bit worried. She stops, looks a bit angry, and refuses to move any further until he tells her what he is up to. He turns around and he can smell the fear coming from her when she realizes that he's transformed. "I am the youkai side of Inu-yasha. I want you as my mate. You will be my mate, not that FUCKIN WOLF'S! I've already blood bonded with you and it just needs a slight push in order to keep you from belonging to anyone else. I pushed the hanyou side back since he won't do what he has to. I love you, and you WILL mate with me. You don't have a choice." Kagome's eyes are wide as she backs away from his advancing presence.

The hanyou part of Inu-yasha can sense the fear coming from Kagome and he struggles against the youkai side of him even harder. Finally, he breaks through and changes back into a hanyou. **_NO, MY MATE! MINE! Let me claim her already! You can't control me that easily!_** Inu-yasha collapses and winces as his youkai side thrashes and attacks the barriers of his mind. He whimpers and Kagome forgets her fear in her concern and runs over to him.

"Inu-yasha, are you alright? What happened? Why did you transform? Was what he said true?" She kneels at his side with a worried expression on her face._' Please, stop it already. You're hurting me and worrying Kagome. You were scaring her, that's almost as bad as hurting her physically.'_ His youkai and the pain reluctantly retreat and Inu-yasha can think again. He slowly sits up, wincing at the lingering pain in his head and looks at Kagome's worried expression. He turns away from her face and refuses to look at her. A hurt expression appears on her face, but he doesn't see it. "I'm sorry, Kagome. That shouldn't have happened. I didn't want to frighten you."

"It's okay, Inu-yasha. I know you didn't mean it." She rubs his ears lightly, and for once, he doesn't pull away from her caress. "That's the thing, Kagome. I did mean it. I didn't want to frighten or hurt you, but I do love you and I do want you as my mate, if you'll accept me, that is." He looks down at the ground and Kagome pulls his head up and kisses him lightly on the lips. "Of course I want you, Inu-yasha. I love you. I always have, ever since I saw you pinned to the tree that first time. Even after you had tried to kill me, I still loved you. I just didn't want to admit it because I knew that you loved Kikyo. I couldn't bare to acknowledge that I loved you and still watch you go chasing after Kikyo time after time without doing anything to stop you." She starts crying and he starts panicking as she buries her head in his hoari. "Kagome, shh. It's okay. I love you so much, koishii. Will you be my mate? I don't care how much I want you, if you don't agree, then it's okay..." Kagome just kisses him in answer and smiles softly at him.

"Is that a yes?" She smiles and kisses him again. "Of course it's a yes. I love you and I already told you that I want you." He looks a little bit uncertain, but kisses her and starts to work at the buttons on her shirt. He finally just gets frustrated, though and uses one of his claws in order to cut it off of her. He draws in a quick breath as the last tatters of Kagome's shirt falls off of her. He's in a mild state of shock and doesn't move which worries Kagome slightly.

"What's wrong, Inu-yasha?" He realizes that she is worried and it snaps him out of the daze he had fallen into. "Nothing, Kagome. I just had never realized how beautiful you really are." She smiles hesitantly and carefully unclips her bra. She slides his hoari off his shoulders and he can smell a faint trace of fear as she does it.

"We don't have to if you're afraid, Kagome. I can wait until you are ready." He starts to slide his hoari back on his shoulders but she stops him and kisses him lightly. "No, Inu-yasha. I want to and we've waited too long already. I'm not afraid. I know that you'll never hurt me." She kisses him once again and her skirt soon disappears, along with the rest of her's and Inu-yasha's clothes. They kneel naked beside each other, drinking in the sight of each other. "Are you sure, Kagome?" She kisses him and just says one word, "Yes."

He pulls her tightly against him and gently kneads her breasts. She gasps when he does this and her back arches. She puts her arms around his neck and her nipples pucker into little points that just beg to be kissed, and that is what he does. His head goes down and he nuzzles at one of her breasts. He swirls his tongue lightly against one of her nipples and he can smell the scent of her arousal spike. He does it again and grins as her scent does it once again.

Her hands slowly make their way down his chest until one rests on his hip, and the other...He gasps at the heat that goes through him when she touches him. They are both on the very edge of insanity and even though he knows that it will hurt her, he can't put it off any longer. "You're sure, Kagome? I can still stop, I think, if you want me to." Kagome barley hears him through the haze of pleasure that is threatening to overwhelm her and knows, before he even asks, what she wants. "Inu...yasha, if I really...wanted you...to stop..." She gasps as a fresh wave of heat rushes through her. "I...want...you, Koibito." He throws his reservations to the wind at this and thrusts through a thin barrier and into her, the breaking of which she doesn't even notice as they are both are thrown over the edge. They reach their peaks at the same time and Inu-yasha bites down on the back of Kagome's neck. He licks the blood away as they both spiral down into exhaustion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, what were the two of you up to?" Both Inu-yasha and Kagome turn bright red at Miroku's insinuation and he starts laughing as they glare at him. "Come on, perv. You have something to do, don't you?" Sango grabs Miroku by the ear and pulls him away from the couple with a very annoyed expression on her face. It's the next day and the tail that had been there the day before is gone. Kagome is still changing, but it is in a different direction then it had been going in the day before. The wind picks up and Kagome's ears are twitching at a sound in the distance, but nobody really notices.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come on Inu-yasha. I want to visit my family, and since you won't let me go alone...Well, you'll just have to come with me." She starts to pull a grumbling, annoyed hanyou behind her towards the well, but stops when she sees a small whirlwind approaching quickly. Inu-yasha growls and his eyes turn to slits as he steps in front of Kagome. She starts growling too and steps forward so that she's standing beside Inu-yasha. "Kagome, my mate. It is time to go to the den." Kouga walks towards them, but stops when he sees the pair of ears on top of her head. "What the shit has dog-turd done to you!" Inu-yasha starts to attack Kouga, but Kagome puts a hand on his shoulder and shakes her head. His pupils turn into even smaller slits, if that's even possible, but he doesn't interfere. She walks towards Kouga and doesn't stop until she's only about a foot away from him. Inu-yasha growls, but stops when she swings and knocks Kouga flat on his back.

"What was that for, Kagome?" She starts growling when he starts to get up and when

he stands up regardless of her warning, she tackles him. "How DARE you presume that I wanted a blood bond with you, Kouga! You tried to force a mating on me and I can never forgive you for that!" She snarls when he tries to get up from under her very light weight and presses a knee to a very vulnerable place of his as a warning. Suddenly, she's lifted from him and she snarls again, but quickly calms down. "Uh...Kagome, my mate, why are you so mad at me? I just tried to speed up your claiming a little bit. What was wrong with that, my love?" She tries to kick him from her place in Inu-yasha's arms, but he raises her a little higher and she can't quite reach. She growls when Kouga tries to get up again and he quickly decides not to try and move when she almost hits him.

"You better go Kouga before I lose my grip on my mate." Kouga pales slightly, but disbelief quickly replaces the shock on his face. Inu-yasha turns around and heads back to the village. Kagome's hair moves lightly and Kouga can see Inu-yasha's Mark on her neck. Inu-yasha carries her back to the village, Kagome pouting all the way with her arms crossed in front of her and not helping Inu-yasha at all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Kagome! What are you doing back so quickly? Huh? I thought that you and Inu-yasha were going to go see your family. Why is Inu-yasha carrying you like that? Did you get hurt somehow? And why do you smell like Kouga?" Shippo looks very confused, but stops asking questions at the warning glare from Inu-yasha. Inu-yasha sighs when he realizes, a bit too late, that he shouldn't have let anyone know that they were back already. He was going to go to Kaede's hut, but changes his mind and heads towards the Goshinboku instead.

_'Maybe there we can have enough peace in order for me to talk to Kagome. Hah! That's a joke. Not to long ago, I would have been the one attacking Kouga, and I wouldn't be wanting to talk right now either.' _ Inu-yasha sets Kagome down by the tree and tires not to get annoyed with her when she turns around so that she doesn't have to look at him. "Kagome, look at me." She shakes her head, stands back up, and takes off running into the forest so that she doesn't have to talk to her mate. Inu-yasha growls slightly in annoyance and takes off after her.


	3. Problems and Meeting Rin

Disclaimer: I really hate it, but I don't own Inu-yasha. He belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.** :Cry:** I hope all of you like the chapter.

(A/N: I'm very, very sorry this chapter took so long. I had a horrible case of writer's block and was even having a hard time writing in my diary. I know that this really isn't any excuse for taking such an awful amount of time, but still…it just happens to be part of my apology and explanation. To say the least, I am very, _very_ sorry and hope that all of you new and old readers, my loyal, wonderful, readers will forgive me for my writer's block and for the fact that I haven't really updated for quite a long time.)

The Choice Chapter Three 

_Fricken baka wench! Where the fuck is she? She didn't have any right to get pissed off and run away from me because I stopped her from doing something she would regret! My fuckin bitch! _Inu-yasha keeps on running, every once in a while crouching down to the ground in order to try and find his mate's scent, quite unsuccessfully because of where she had taken off to.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome jumps as quickly and quietly as she can through the trees and landing in lakes and rivers every once in a while, then swimming for awhile longer before jumping back into the trees. She is grinning slightly because she had successfully gotten away from her mate, but is still as of yet annoyed because he had stopped her from killing Kouga. She keeps this up for awhile, moving farther and farther from the place where she had left Inu-yasha, until all of a sudden she crashes into something, a barrier of some kind that doesn't want to let her through. She gets even more annoyed at this because she had been going quite fast when she had crashed into the invisible wall.

Kagome gets up of the ground, shakes her head slightly, and rubs a few delicate places that had gotten hurt when she had crashed into the wall. She back up, goes up to the wall, and puts her hand gently on the force field, which to her eyes showed up as a glass bowl that held slightly distorted images inside. She steps a bit closer to the wall, keeping her hand gently on it, and mumbles something quietly in a language that many had thought dead, but that really wasn't.

It was the language that Kaede had been teaching her, the language of the Mikos, Monks, and other spiritual beings, it was the language of the fair folk, of the mystical beings that very few knew even existed. It was a language that no one was able to tell a lie while speaking. What Kagome had said so quietly was to the white magic that made up the barrier.

It roughly translates as: 'I mean no harm to anyone who does no harm to me, my pack, or my mate. I merely wish to hide from my mate because I know fairly well that I will do something drastic to him if I see him at the moment. So please, allow me to pass in order for me to avoid him.'

Kagome's hand passes through the barrier easily when she says this and quickly afterwards the rest of her passes through gratefully. She thanks the barrier and keeps on running once again, this time being less careful with her scent then she had been before because this time she is fairly certain that her mate can't get though the barrier and to her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Fuckin wench!" Inu-yasha finally picked up Kagome's trail and caught on to what she had been doing, only to realize where she is headed…straight towards the place Inu-yasha had once considered his home, straight to the home of the Lord of the Western Lands. Kagome was headed straight to the place where Sesshoumaru lives and she didn't even realize her danger.

Inu-yasha speeds up and runs as quickly as he can when he finally realizes the direction she is headed and the danger that is ahead of her, all the while cursing silently. He finally comes to the barrier that took Kagome so long to get through and runs right through it without being stopped by it. He slows down slightly soon after he goes through the barrier and sniffs around in order to try and find Kagome's scent. After a few seconds of him searching and starting to get frantic, he picks it up and takes off along that trail after it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome laughs, finally over her annoyance, as she watches the girl she had just met jump around, laughing and picking flowers. All of a sudden the little human runs over and gives Kagome a bouquet of flowers. Kagome smiles happily and can't help herself from tucking a flower in the young girl's hair. "Thank you Rin. The flowers are beautiful, but don't you have to be getting home? It isn't safe for you to be wondering in the forest alone like you were…"

Kagome is going to say more, but looks very confused when Rin starts laughing. "Silly, I am home. M'lord wouldn't let anything to happen to me in his forest, besides we're quite close to the castle anyways. Come on, I want to meet m'lord. Maybe he would let you stay with me since you are so much more fun then the stupid toad that usually watches me…"

All of a sudden finds herself being pulled along by Rin, over a hill and towards a castle that Kagome hadn't seen before. "Rin, please…slow down. Who is this lord of yours?" Rin slows down slightly and looks a bit surprised, as if she didn't realize how fast she was going. "Oh, sorry. I guess I didn't think and I forgot to tell you his name, didn't I…M'lord is…he is the one that I love. He has taken care of me since I was a very small child and since I am almost an adult, I hope to be his mate one day."

Rin shuffles her feet slightly as if she is embarrassed and Kagome truly realizes how young the girl really is. _Why, she couldn't be more then13 or 14, 15 at most and she's already thinking about wanting to be this lord's mate? She's not much younger then I was when I first got here._ Kagome looks at Rin in surprise, but not thinking to question the term 'mate'. "Rin, how old are you?" Rin looks a bit confused and shuffles her feet a bit more before mumbling her answer. "My age will be 15 years this winter. Why?"

Kagome's eyes widen in surprise and her ears twitch, further conveying her surprise. "Rin, I need to meet this lord of yours. You're too young to be thinking of him as a possible husband and if he really has taken care of you since you were a small child, then he is way too old." Rin looks at Kagome as if she thinks that she might be insane, but doesn't say anything as Kagome pulls her along in her wake towards the castle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Stupid, stupid, baka wench! She doesn't have any clue where she is headed or the danger she has put both of us in._ Inu-yasha growls in frustration and annoyance and runs straight towards the place Kagome is headed to, hoping to head her off before she gets there or encounters anyone she couldn't handle.

(A/N: Sorry this is so short. I'm still getting over my writer's block. I'll try to update soon, but I don't know how soon I will be able to. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Also, thank you to all of my faithful and loyal readers and reviewers. Sorry I took so long. **:Hands out pocky, cookies, and other sweets as bribes.:** Please review…please? I really do love reviews and even flames aren't too bad if you liked my story. **:Grin.:**


	4. A Necessary AN:

UPDATE!!!!

A major appology to all of my loyal readers and would be readers. I am suffering from major writer's block and that's why I haven't updated. Bowing appologetically and repeatedly I hope to start updating again after this thanksgiving. I am very, very, very, very, very sorry!!!!!! Please forgive me?


	5. Appology

To all my former readers and extremely loyal fans:

I owe all of you a huge apology. I am SO sorry I've been away for so long. I'm afraid I ended up in a fairly bad relationship and my writing suffered for it. However, I managed to get out of it and am in a much better relationship now, a much more stable and healthy one. And, now, finally I once again feel like I can write again. I will try to update and/or edit all or nearly all of my stories in the very near future, starting with _On Unequal Footing_, though I'm not positive where I'll go from there. I will however be doing my absolute best to update as often as possible. Thank you so much for baring with me.


End file.
